Rosslington one-shots
by YaoiFan808
Summary: Rosslington one-shots. Ross/Ratliff If you have ideas of one that you'd like to see..then ask me and I might write one.
1. Rosslington proposal

**A/N: First time writing a story on here so sorry if there are any typos.**

**If you don't like boy x boy then I suggest you don't read it.**

**Oh and shout out to XFeelXTheXLoveX I love her stories and I know ship Rosslington thanks to her.**

* * *

Ross and Ratliff have been dating for about two years. Ross' family thinks its time for them two to get married.

At Ratliff and Ross' apartment the two lovebirds were watching t.v and cuddling on the couch. "Hey you know what would make this day great?" asked Ross.

"What?" Ratliff replied.

Ross grabbed the small box and smiled, "If I had your last name." Ratliff sat up and looked at Ross confused until Ross opened the box, "Ratliff, will you marry me?"

Ratliff smiled and hugged Ross, "Yes." Ross smiled and returned the hug putting the ring on Ratliff's finger.

* * *

**A/N: My first ever one-shot...did I do a good job?**

**Review...please?**


	2. Here comes forever

**A/N: My first time making a songfic...hope you like it.**

* * *

_I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends_

Ross and Ratliff were dating, but that got in the way of the band and 'Austin & Ally'.

"Ell.." Ross said with his arm around Ratliff.

"Yeah?" Ratliff looked up at Ross.

"I was thinking..."Ross paused, "Since dating is getting in the way of the band and 'Austin & Ally' I thought..."

"Are you breaking up with me?" asked Ratliff with a sad smile.

"No, in fact I love that we're dating, but..I think we should just be friends for right now, then when I finish 'Austin & Ally' we can start being 'us' again." Ross answered. Ratliff nodded.

_Here comes that movie scene, one you hate so cliche_

Ross and Ratliff were on their first date and they decided to go see a movie. Once the movie was over Ross and Ratliff came out of the movie theater. "You know, there was one scene that was just stupid.." Ratliff said.

"Oh yeah, and what scene was that?" asked Ross jokingly.

"Don't remember, but it was very cliche." Ross and Ratliff both laughed.

_That moment we kissed by the lake pouring rain_

Ross and Ratliff just became a couple so Ross decides to show Ratliff the lake they use to go at. "Remember this lake?" Ross asked pointing towards the lake.

"Yup, I remember when Rocky fell of his surf board." Ratliff laughed along with Ross.

Then it started to rain and both of the boys stared at each other until their lips crashed together and kissed.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like? I'm taking requests...so Review?**


	3. One more night

**A/N: NOW TAKING REQUESTS. SO REVIEW!**

* * *

_ Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you_

_ Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go_

_ Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo_

_ And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you _

It was a week after Ratliff broke up with Ross. Again Ross did something that turned Ratliff on. Ratliff just stopped thinking and walked over to him and kissed Ross. "Ratliff-" Ross was cut off by Ratliff kissing him. Ross kissed back.

_ So I cross my hear and I hope to die_

_ That i'll only stay with you one more night_

_ And I know I said it a million times_

_ But i'll only stay with you one more night_

Ross and Ratliff got into their hotel room and started undressing and moving to the bed.

_ Try to tell you "No" but my body keeps on telling you "yes"_

_ Try to tell you "stop" but your lipstick got me so out of breath_

_ I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself_

_ And i'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

Ross started to kiss around Ratliff's neck, Ratliff tried so hard to say "No" and "Stop" but nothing came out besides moans.

When it was morning Ratliff woke up to see Ross laying beside him, naked. Ratliff put his hands on his head feeling disappointed at himself. He was so angry at himself for crawling back to Ross. Then again he had a smile on his face, Ratliff and Ross both haven't had sex that amazing in a long time.

Ross groaned and woke up realizing what he just did. Ross felt guilty, Ross knew what Ratliff's turn on were and he used them just to get into bed with Ratliff. Ross was happy but was mostly guilty. "I'm sorry..." Ross choked up his words.

_ So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_ That i'll only stay with you one more night_

_ And I know I said it a million times_

_ But i'll only stay with you one more night_

* * *

**A/N: A songfic...hope you liked it...not much dialog...but oh well...**

**If you have a request or even a songfic request please review. If I get some good reviews I might add them and I might even add different shippings in the one-shots as well.**


End file.
